Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki
by mommyme
Summary: Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki MinSuga fict Yaoi -RnR-


Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki

Suga P.O.V

TES

TES

Tak terasa bunyi percikan air hujan hampir mereda. Aku segera bergegas berlari ke halte bus yang cukup jauh bila dilihat dari tempat ku berteduh tadi.

"Uh.. basah" gerutu ku. Aku memang tak begitu menyukai hujan. Beruntung bus langsungng datang. Aku segera menaiki bus itu dan mencari tempat kosong. Dan ada sisa satu dipojok. Dan aku segera menaruh pantatku yang seksi ini di tempat itu.

Oh perkenalkan. Aku Min Yoongi tapi orang-orang lebih suka memanggilku Suga. Mereka bilang senyumku lebih manis dari gula. Ah! Kalian membuatku tersipu.

Suga P.O.V END

Jimin P.O.V

Neowa naega hamke hal su itdamyeon~

Can you please stay with me?

"Haaahh" lelah sekali rasanya. Latihan kali ini mesti lebih ekstra. Ditambah tak ada Suga hyung. Rasanya sepi sekali. Dan sedikit... hem.. kangen. Ah apa yang aku pikirkan. Mungkin lebih baik aku menyegarkan diri.

"Hyungdeul, V, Kookie aku kembali ke dorm duluan ne. Badan ku rasanya lengket sekali" ucap ku.

"Yak... tapi aku baru merencanakan ingin makan bersama..." ucap V

"Aniya.. kalian saja aku masih kenyang." Balas ku

"Cih... bilang saja merindukan Suga hyung" Celetuk Rapmon hyung

BLUSH~

"e..eh apaan sih hyung-_- yasudah aku pulang nee.. pai" ucap ku sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan.

TES

TES

'habis hujan ternyata. Aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali... dia pasti kehujanan'.

Jimin P.O.V end

Jimin segera pergi menuju dorm nya. Sesekali ia melantunkan lagu-lagu yang radom. Ia sangat senang dengan suasana sehabis hujan. Biasanya ia akan melihat pelangi namun sepertinya pelangi belum berniat muncul di sore hari ini.

CEKLEK

Jimin membuka pintu dorm nya.

'tidak terkunci' batinnya. Jimin segera masuk kedalam dorm.

"Suga hyung?" ucap Jimin

"A..a..ah nee Jimin-ah. Kau sudah pulang. Kemana member yang lain?" tanya Suga dengan wajah polos. Seketika Jimin gemas.

"Katanya mereka sedang makan bersama. Mungkin pulang agak malam.. hyung kehujanan?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"ah.. sedikit.." jawab Suga

"Omo.. cepat ganti baju hyung. Atau kau mau aku yang menggantikan ?" ucap Jimin sambil bersmirk ria.

BLUSH~

"Yak... pervert.. pergi kau" teriak Suga sambil bersiap melempar tas nya.

"Ya.. ya ampun hyungie.. nanti Jiminnie yang tampan ini akan terluka" ucap Jimin narsis.

"menjijikan-_-" bisik Suga. Sungguh kejam uri suga nee..

"Kejam sekali-_-" lirih Jimin.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Suga dengan muka polos bak anak kucing yang tersesat di jalanan. Aigoooo jeongmal kyeopta.

"Hyung... jebal.. berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku diabetes" ucap Jimin

"E..eh wae?" tanya Suga dengan wajah bingung

"Aku rasa karena kau terlalu manis." Jawab Jimin dengan tampang watados nya. Suga sih udah blushing aja digombalin Jimin.

"Gombal-_-" ucap Suga.

"Aniya itu kenyataan." Jawab Jimin sambil nyengir.

"Ah aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Aku nggak betah basah kaya gini." Ucap Suga

"silahkan hyung. Apa kau ingin aku ikut?" tanya Jimin dengan muka pervert nya.

"Hiaahh pervert" teriak Suga

BRUAKK

"HUAAA SUGA HYUNG" teriak Jimin penuh nada tersiksa.

"rasakan!" ucap Suga sambil melet ke Jimin. Ternyata uri Suga melempar panci ke muka Jiminnie. Uh oh sunggu tak berperike-Jimin-an eoh?

Suga langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan bergegas mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai Suga kembali keluar kamar dan melihat Jimin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sambil menyeka hidungnya. Tunggu... jimin mimisan karena panci yang tadi dilempar Suga dengan indahnya mencium –coret- mendamprat wajah mulus Jimin.

"Aigooo... wait okey" Ucap Suga panik. Ia segera mengambil tisu dan menyeka darah di hidung Jimin. Jimin sih seneng aja. Suga hyung nya terlihat sangat manis kalau dilihat sedekat ini.

"Mianne Jimin-ah jeongmal mianhae.. aku..aku tak sengaja" ucap Suga. Terlintas sedikit ide jahil di otak Jimin.

"Aniya.. aku tak mau memaafkan Hyung" jawab Jimin sambil cemberut.  
"Ehh.. Wae?" tanya Suga dengan muka sedih.

"Hyung ingin aku maafkan? Ada syarat nya" ucap Jimin.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Suga excited.

"ini." jawab Jimin sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Suga blushing parah. Ia sangat malu dikerjai sama dongsaeng tersayangnya yang satu ini. perlahan Suga langsung deketin muka nya ke muka Jimin.

CUP

Suga Cuma mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas. Suga malu ya malu banget.

"s..s..sudah tuh" ucap Suga sambil menutup mukanya. Jimin senyum-senyum gaje.

"Hyungiee" Jimin memanggil Suga. Suga pun menengok keaah Jimin.

CHU~~

Jimin mencium bibir Suga. Suga pun membelalakan matanya. Jimin terus menempelkan bibir sexy nya dengan bibir tipis Suga. Lama Jimin mulai melumat bibir Suga. Suga pun mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu.

"Saranghae Suga hyung" ucap Jimin lantang.

"Nado saranghae Jiminnie" ucap Suga sambil blushing. Dan jimin pun melanjutkan mencium Suga dengan berlatar pelangi.

"Kau tau hyung?" tanya Jimin

"Apa?" ucap Suga

"Kau anugrah yang terindah yang pernah kumiliki" ucap Jimin sambil nyengir.

Suga blushing lagi.

"nado Jimin-ah hehe" ucap Suga.

-OTHER SIDE-

"Ooooo uri Jiminnie sudah besar ternyata. Aku tak menyangka Suga takluk sama makhluk macem Jimin" ucap Jin

"uoooo Suga hyung sama Jimin so sweet banget" ucap V

Jin mandangin V terus.

"wae Jin hyung?" tanya V

"Kau cantik chagiya" ucap Jin

Dan spontan V blushing ditempat. Rapmon siul-siul gaje soalnya tinggal dia doang yang belom punya couple. J-Hope sama Jungkook? Mereka masih makan di restoran-_-.

END

Author Note :

Annyeonghaseyo. Aku kembali membawa fict MinSuga. lagi suka sama BTS nih. Oh iya yang udah review di fict aku sebelumnya makasih banget. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... oh iya review juga di fict ini yaa :3


End file.
